I'll Always Be By Your Side
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Naruto made a promise to bring Sasuke Back to Sakura a promise Naruto was unable to full fill, Sasuke went to Orochimaru to become stronger but then turned on Orochimaru but was ultimately killed by him. Naruto has to return to Sakura and tell her he failed. Sakura then starts to change her feelings and what they really were she now realizes she didn't love Sasuke that way she love
1. Failed Promise

**I'll Always Be By Your Side Part 1 Failed Promise**

 **Summary**

 **Naruto made a promise to bring Sasuke Back to Sakura a promise Naruto was unable to full fill as Sasuke went to Orochimaru to become stronger but then turned on Orochimaru, but he was killed by him and although Naruto ended up killing Orochimaru he failed Sakura and now has to tell her he failed. After returning Naruto falls unconscious and Sakura comes to realize just how important Naruto is to her can she win the heart of Naruto?**

 **A/N: Some of you may be confused about the story and I'm going to do some changes from the original story but people might be confused why Tsunade's already the Hokage in the story when it's after the failed rescue that Naruto and Jiraiya go to bring her back I'm changing that and making Sasuke defect after she becomes Hokage after he finds out not only is Naruto being trained by Jiraiya but Sakura's being trained by Tsunade herself and Sasuke being Sasuke isn't happy that's why he defected. Naruto hasn't gone on his two-year trip yet.**

 **Kyuubi (Kurama) Talking/Jutsu's**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking To Inner Self'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it would have ended NaruSaku**

Naruto is kneeling next to the lifeless body of Sasuke his best friend and the closest thing he ever had to a brother and he's crying "I failed you Sakura I did my best but I failed you how can I ever face you again."

He looks away from Sasuke and looks at the other lifeless body of Orochimaru and also Kabuto who caused Naruto to arrive too late to save Sasuke How did I beat them both when not even Sasuke could. He wipes the tears from his eyes but that hardly works as more tears fall down his face.

Naruto is in pain also he thought Orochimaru and although he killed him (Somehow) he barely survived. He has a hole in his chest that Kurama is having a hard time in healing as well as his injuries and he has several.

He has a large gash on his forehead blood falling down his face like rain falling into his eyes making it hard to even see.

He looks back at Sasuke and scoops him up. He turns around and carries Sasuke outside before placing him against a tree. He then uses an exploding tag to destroy Orochimaru's lair. Then he picks up Sasuke and begins the long trek back to Konoha.

Tsunade is in her office doing paperwork but she can't focus it's been several days since Naruto went to bring Sasuke back and she's worried she hasn't received word at all and that worries her greatly.

Meanwhile, Sakura is also worried it's been days since Naruto left to fulfill his promise he made to her to bring back Sasuke. She knows that it will be hard to do. Sasuke is so full of anger his one goal was to get stronger and kill someone not that she knew who.

She's really starting to think on what she really wants even before Sasuke left he still dismissed her and even when he left he called her annoying and that really hurt her every time he called her annoying it felt like her heart was breaking.

Naruto is a different person she knows he cares about her to what extent she has no idea it's also obvious that Hinata has feelings for Naruto it's confusing to her.

It's another reason why she is worried no word whatsoever from him could Naruto have failed could he be dead anything's possible would Sasuke even want to come back and if that was the case then Naruto would have no choice then to fight him.

The rest of Naruto's friends are also worried about not hearing anything, it's all so annoying although Neji, Rock Lee, and Choji are still in hospital after being beaten on the mission to bring Sasuke back. There all out of danger now and even there worried about not receiving any word from Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto's on the outskirts of Konoha he's tired and injured he hasn't slept in two days he's barely eaten either luckily he's drinking from his canteen but that ran out yesterday evening he's now barely standing his legs feel like jelly.

Not to mention he's carrying Sasuke in his arms he's really tired he can barely think straight he might have a concussion but he won't stop.

After another hour he gets to the gates the two Chūnin are too shocked to stop him as he stumbles past them. He keeps on staggering his way into the town many people are staring at him in shock.

Sakura is walking back from Tsunade's office after enquiring about Naruto and Tsunade told her yet again there's been no word. She's joined by Ino her on and off best friend "Hey forehead, any word."

Sakura shakes her head "No I'm getting worried."

Ino nods also worried they keep on walking until they get into the main street there still talking but stop when they notice everyone's quiet and staring in front of them they both look up and see a bloody Naruto carrying Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino run up to Naruto when they stop in front of Naruto they see he's also crying they then look at Sasuke and they can't feel any Chakra coming from Sasuke at all.

Naruto looks up he's in a trance he has been since he saw Sasuke dead. "Sakura I'm sorry I faile... Before he can finish he collapses. Sakura and Ino are both in shock. There both coming to terms that Sasuke is dead.

Ino then looks at Naruto, Sasuke is lying beside Naruto who has now passed out on his stomach she looks at his back and gasps "Look at his back."

Sakura looks at his back and sees a hole in his back "Naruto."

They then here another voice "Naruto." They look behind them to see Tsunade running towards them. She gets on her knees and pulls Naruto up and Sakura and Ino both see the hole is in his chest and he also has a large gash on his head. Tsunade sighs "Naruto don't die on me" _Not another person I care about_ Sakura and Ino both look at Tsunade in shock.

Tsunade scoops up Naruto and Shunshin's to the hospital. Kakashi arrives and sighs "Oh shit."

He scoops up Sasuke and follows Tsunade, So Sakura and Ino follows him. When they get to the hospital they find out Naruto's in surgery but there is a chance he might not make it. There both in shock again. Sakura's more in shock not only has she lost Sasuke but maybe Naruto also she can't take that.

Sakura and Ino have no choice but to sit there and wait. Sakura and Ino are both crying this can't be happening first they nearly lost Rock Lee, Neji and Choji now they've lost Sasuke and they have no idea if Naruto will live this is just killing Sakura this is all her fault she begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back knowing Naruto will do anything for her.

She used him for her own gains and now look what's happened. _I'm so sorry Naruto please don't die._ Ino is also crying she like Sakura had feelings for Sasuke and now he's dead. She looks at Sakura who seems to be in pain she knows she also liked Sasuke and also knows that Naruto's crazy about Sakura and will do anything she asks _Did she force Naruto to bring Sasuke back._

Whilst Naruto's being operated on he's in his mindscape he finds himself lying down and he slowly gets onto his knees even in here he's weak.

 **Hey, gaki.** Naruto looks up

' _ **Where am I, what am I doing here am I dead'**_

Kyuubi growls **No your not dead your in your mindscape and I am Kyuubi, stupid Gaki your alive you really are weak that snake almost killed you** He chuckles Y **ou failed Baka, Sakura's going to hate you now you failed her she already hates you even before she begged you now she probably hates you for living when her precious Sasuke died.**

Naruto can't believe it _Kyuubi's alive so the villagers are right I am a demon what Kyuubi's telling me is probably the truth she will hate me now._

Kyuubi grins Y **our forgetting everyone else they will hate you also you really are what did they call you oh yea dead last.**

Naruto's now crying again ' _ **I tried**_ '

Kyuubi grins **Your weak kid that blond bitch Tsunade is trying to save you I'm debating if I should allow her to heal you I guess I will let her heal you but remember they will all hate you I want you to be miserable forever.**

Naruto looks at him ' _ **Why**_.'

Kyuubi grins **Because your weak and pathetic you don't deserve the pink haired banshee all she does is hit you and moan at you all she cares about is Sasuke and now he's dead what do you think she'll do run into your arms face it Gaki she hates you and always will now it's time you leave Baka the blond bitch is done.**

Naruto wakes up a week later not that he knows that yet. The room he's in is empty he looks around _He's right they will all hate me._

He pulls out all the tubes in his arms and puts his clothes on he looks at the scar on his chest and sighs "You should have let me die."

He opens the window and steps outside onto the ledge he looks down on the village everyone's going on with their lives.

He **Shunshin's** away and makes his way to the Hokage's monument he sits on the head of his role model and his father's head not that he knows yet he sits down wrapping his arms around his legs and sits in thought.

Sakura's making her way to his room even though he was healed by Tsunade he didn't wake up and it's been over a week, every day she's sat by his bedside waiting for him to wake up today though she got called to Tsunade's office.

She opens the door and looks at his bed and is shocked to see he's not only awake but gone she looks at the window and it's open.

She runs over to the window and looks out. From behind her, she hears the door open she looks around to see Tsunade enter the room she looks at Sakura who seems sad she then looks at the bed "Where is he."

Sakura sighs "I don't know I just came in and he was gone I saw the window open when I came in."

Tsunade sighs "Anbu." Four ANBU arrive "Find Naruto." They nod and disappear.

Sakura also leaves _I will find you Naruto where have you gone._

It's been over an hour Naruto saw Anbu split up in several directions he also saw Sakura leave. He watches her meet up with Ino and the rest of his old friends and they all start searching for him.

He's not going to help them he's not told anyone but he's able to hide his Chakra so it will be harder for them to find him and he's not going to help them maybe he should just leave the village then he won't have to see the hate on his ex-friends faces.

Meanwhile, Sakura's been searching for hours but still nothing, she looks up at the faces of the former Hokage's she remembers that Naruto goes there so as she's checked everywhere else she goes up there. She finds him sat down hugging his legs she watches him for a moment "Naruto."

He doesn't turn around or anything she walks up to him and gets on her knees next to him she looks into his eyes he's obviously been crying Naruto.

It starts to rain and it quickly becomes a downpour she moves in front of him "Naruto look at me." When he doesn't look she lifts up his chin and he finally looks at her.

She rests her head against his and for a moment they just sit there neither of them saying anything until Naruto speaks "I failed you I couldn't save Sasuke you can hate me now."

She looks shocked "I don't hate you Naruto, he wouldn't come back you did what you had to do."

He looks at her "What."

She looks at him "You killed him."

He's about, to tell the truth, but then Kyuubi's words come to him **She hates you and always will**. He sighs "If you think I killed Sasuke then so be it."

She seems confused and backs away "I don't understand."

He looks at her "I killed Sasuke."

She looks at him "Why are you lying to me you just said that you want me to blame you but I want you to tell me the truth."

He looks at her he says nothing until she puts her head against his again "Tell me what happened." There both crying again or maybe it's the rain.

He sighs "I tried to help Sasuke he turned on Orochimaru I didn't understand he went to Orochimaru to get stronger so I don't know when I arrived Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru. I tried to help but Kabuto stopped me, I killed him after a brutal fight but when I got to Sasuke, Orochimaru had already killed him."

He sighs "I went into a rage and I killed Orochimaru but barely I still don't know how I did it I mean in the second test neither me or Sasuke could even touch him."

Whilst there talking Tsunade and Kakashi arrive they heard Naruto talk and are shocked.

Sakura brushes the tears from his eyes then she edges closer and wraps her arms around him and hugs him at first he doesn't know what to do but eventually, he also hugs her.

Sakura, since finding out about Sasuke has held in her tears but now she's hugging Naruto she allows herself to cry and there both crying again.

Tsunade and Kakashi watch them for a minute before they make themselves known as Naruto is like a son to Tsunade and Sakura is also in pain, and she is shocked to see how much pain there both in.

Kakashi is also worried as there both his students and although he spent more time with Sasuke then either of them he wants to make it up to them. Tsunade sighs "Naruto, Sakura."

They finally look up and see Tsunade and Kakashi. Tsunade sighs "Get up you two you'll catch a cold."

Sakura stands up first and then pulls Naruto up also. Kakashi sighs "You should go home Sakura."

Tsunade sighs "And Naruto get back in the hospital."

Naruto glares at her "I'm fine."

Tsunade sighs "Then go home, Sakura you take Naruto home."

Sakura looks at Tsunade "Hai, Lady Hokage." She turns to Naruto "Come on Naruto." He doesn't reply but he just follows her.

Tsunade and Kakashi look at each other, Kakashi sighs "He's in a bad place."

Tsunade nods "Let's hope Sakura can help him cope they're both suffering."

Kakashi sighs "It's partly my fault."

Kakashi expects her to stick up for him, So he's surprised when she agrees with him "Yes it partly is you was leading a team, not just Sasuke."

Kakashi looks down "I know, I made a mistake."

She nods "You have to regain their trust."

He nods "Yes, I know."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura are walking home they haven't said anything but Sakura's watching Naruto _Naruto let me help you don't hold onto your pain Sasuke meant a lot to me also I need you as much as you need me._

Naruto isn't watching Sakura but he's also deep in thought I don't understand why isn't she hating me I failed to bring Sasuke back to her I don't understand.

He glances at her the one time she's not glancing at him he looks at her eyes she's in pain like him.

 _For years I've tried to get her to notice me but all she cared about was Sasuke why is she now caring for me I don't understand._

They finally arrive at Naruto's apartment she follows him to his door, he pulls out his keys when he reaches for the lock the keys hit the door and fall on the floor when Naruto just stares at the keys.

Sakura gets on her knees and grabs the keys she then looks at Naruto _He's a wreck and I thought I was bad._ She puts the keys in the lock and opens the door and then nudges Naruto and he steps inside.

She at first doesn't know what to do but then she shrugs and steps inside his apartment he's just standing there she walks up to him and grabs his hand and leads him further into his apartment.

She looks around _Wow Naruto you live in a dump how can you live like this_. She places him on the couch "Are you OK, I think you need to get some rest."

He nods and stands up and walks into his bedroom. She looks around whilst he's walked off _Very basic stuff but he does live alone maybe I could help him out_. She watches Naruto head to his room _He looks terrible I should see if he's OK._

Meanwhile, Naruto has already taken off his sandals he then shivers and then opens up his jacket and tosses it onto his chair. He then pulls off his t-shirt. He didn't realize that Sakura followed him in to see if he was OK, and she saw his back and saw scars and his muscles and her face turned into a tomato she blushed so much but she was sad to see his scars.

When Naruto turns around and looks at her he notices the blush on her face but does nothing as he's confused.

Sakura stares at his chest she blushes even worse and her inner self is drooling _Oh my god I just want to touch that._

Sakura is confused _What the hell am I saying I don't feel that way about Naruto do I, I admit he's attractive how did I not know that before._

Naruto's been watching her for a minute and he's confused the way she's looking at him all of a sudden he feels dizzy maybe he shouldn't have left the hospital. He immediately clutches his head.

Sakura notices the change in Naruto she sees him grab his head and the look in his eyes it looks like he's going to pass out. She steps forward just as Naruto finally staggers forward but she catches him.

She wraps her arms around him he's heavy but she manages to help him to his bed all the while she's blushing as she can feel his bare skin on her.

She pulls the covers of his bed to the side and helps him get in the bed she then puts the covers over him. She the sees the sweat on his face, so she places her hand on his forehead _Oh my god, he's burning up._

She rushes out of the room and heads into the kitchen and grabs a cloth and pours cold water over it then rings it out before she quickly returns to Naruto and places it on his head.

She then grabs a chair and sits beside his bed and just watches him.


	2. Do I Really Have Feelings For Him

**I'll Always Be By Your Side Part 2 Do I Really Have Feelings For Him**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter some angst in this chapter with a bit of comedy also. Now I know some people might not like what I'm doing with Sakura well tough it's my story, not yours I do like Sakura as a character so I plan to make her better and I think it's cute how I'm making her act.**

 **Kyuubi (Kurama) Talking**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking To Inner Self'**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Sakura's watching Naruto she should really tell someone about Naruto she's not a doctor herself but she also doesn't want to leave Naruto so she's wiping a wet cloth on his head but she's worried.

She's surprised when there's a knock on the door. She quickly gets up and heads to the door she's surprised to see Tsunade and she's not the only one surprised Tsunade is surprised Sakura is still there.

Sakura smiles "I'm glad you're here Lady Tsunade, Naruto's burning up I think he has a fever."

Tsunade is surprised _That makes no sense usually that damn fox stops him from getting any illness_ she quickly follows Sakura back to his room she looks at his house it's a dump _How can he live like this_ I'll _be having words with his ass when he get's better_ She looks away when she sees Naruto in his bed she sits next to him on the bed and touches his head "He definitely has a fever he needs to go back to the hospital I knew he shouldn't have left."

Just then Kakashi arrives he enters the room and sees Naruto he seems worried "What's wrong with Naruto."

Tsunade sighs "He has a fever."

Kakashi lifts up his headband and his Sharingan scans him then he pulls the covers away and picks up Naruto and Shunshin's away.

Sakura looks at Tsunade "Where did Kakashi-Sensei take Naruto."

Tsunade snaps out of it "The hospital I think."

Sakura nods "Let's go."

Tsunade puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder "Go and get some sleep."

Sakura looks at her "But."

Tsunade sighs "No buts sleep, you're hurting about Sasuke as well as Naruto, sleep."

Sakura sighs in defeat "Hai, Lady Tsunade."

Sakura leaves the house. Tsunade looks around and sighs "Oh Naruto another mess can't you go one day without giving me a damn headache" She sighs then picks up his keys and locks up the house then **Shunshin's** to the hospital.

She arrives and goes straight to Naruto's room she sees Shizune is already looking after him. Tsunade enters "How's his fever."

Shizune smiles "It's going down."

Tsunade sighs "He seemed OK, what was wrong."

Shizune sigh's "Apparently he got an infection probably it was probably Orochimaru's doing he must have used poison on the blade."

Tsunade's in shock "How can that be, I worked on him myself."

Shizune sigh's "Not sure I only noticed when Kakashi brought him in it was him who saw it using his Sharingan maybe it's a slow acting poison."

Tsunade sighs "Shit and now."

Shizune sigh's "I was just about to start."

Tsunade nods "I'll do it."

Shizune nods and steps aside, Tsunade then gets to work, after an hour she's finally done but another major thing happened whilst extracting the poison something bad happened and she was forced into putting him in an induced coma.

The next day Sakura wakes up as soon as she's finished her breakfast she rushes to the hospital she runs to the receptionist "Hello which room is Naruto in."

The women looks up "Have you not heard."

Sakura is immediately worried "Is he OK."

The women sigh's "He's in room 15."

Sakura nods and runs to the room as soon as she opens the door she sees him lying in bed with needles in him and wires all over him she's in shock "Naruto."

She's stunned then the door opens "Oh Sakura." She turns around "Lady Tsunade what happened."

Tsunade sighs "When I arrived last night Shizune told me he had poison in his blood I personally extracted it but his wound reopened I had to induce a coma."

Sakura is in shock "Will he be OK."

Tsunade nods "He should be fine."

Sakura nods "I hope so it was my stupid promise that made Naruto do this."

Tsunade nods "You aren't the only one to blame."

Sakura is confused Tsunade continues "Kakashi is also to blame he knows this he spent more time with Sasuke then either you or Naruto he knows he did wrong and wants to change maybe if he trained you all like he was supposed to this might not have happened."

Sakura nods "Can I sit with Naruto."

Tsunade nods "Of course." Tsunade leaves the room and

Sakura pulls up a chair and sits beside Naruto she looks at Naruto then she reaches out and takes his hand in hers. "I begged you to bring Sasuke back I know you blame yourself but he made his choice all he cared about was revenge he didn't deserve my love I should never have asked you to bring him back look what happened to you this is all my fault I'm not stupid I could tell you had feelings for me and I used you and I'm sorry."

She wipes a stray tear from her face "I hope you can forgive me I wanted to change I don't want to be useless anymore I want to be able to fight alongside you and not be a burden to you I won't have you doing everything anymore just please wake up."

She doesn't notice but Kakashi has entered the room and has heard everything. He sighs and approaches them both he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura looks up with tears in her eyes "Kakashi-Sensei."

He nods "Tsunade told me about Naruto it's a shame he's in a bad way but it's not only your fault but my own I abandoned you both I am deeply sorry I hope you can forgive me."

Sakura smiles "I forgive you Kakashi-Sensei I'm sure Naruto will also."

He nods "Can I ask you how you feel about Naruto."

Sakura looks at Naruto and smiles "It's hard to explain but I never really noticed how attractive he was he's so sweet and caring, of course, he has some bad habits but who doesn't."

She looks at Naruto and smiles "He cares about everyone and although hated by everyone not that I know why he loves the village and would die to protect it, it's weird but maybe I'm falling for him but there's a problem well maybe several."

Kakashi nods "You mean Hinata."

Sakura nods "I know she has feelings for him I don't know for how long she is my friend I guess I don't want to hurt her."

Kakashi nods "Yes, I understand that but no offense to Hinata but Naruto has always had feelings for you I could tell from the moment I met you three."

She's stunned "You think he's liked me that long."

Kakashi nods "Maybe longer only Naruto knows for sure personally I'm rooting for you, you're my student after all."

Sakura smiles although Kakashi knows it's fake Naruto does the same he's noticed Then Sakura continues "I was so mean to him for so long all throughout the academy and when we were a team I hate myself for doing it."

Kakashi nods "You said you used him and yes maybe that was wrong but Naruto would have done anything for you, he would have died for you of that I'm certain."

She wipes her eyes "I don't deserve him."

Kakashi sighs "To Naruto, it hardly mattered, he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness to bring Sasuke back to you."

She starts to sob again "You think he's in love with me."

Kakashi nods "Yes well I'm pretty sure of it."

Sakura nods "Well I hope I can show him how I feel about him when he wakes up."

Kakashi nods and pats her shoulder again "Just do your best that's all I ask remember although he's always wanted your attention now he's actually got it he'll be confused you will have to explain your feelings to him." He pats her on the shoulder again and then leaves.

Sakura smiles then turns back to Naruto and takes his hand again "I will prove to you how much I care about you. You have done so much for me it's time I did the same for you."

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba are all together even Asuma, Gai Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei are there with them a rare sighting there all talking about the return of Naruto not knowing about his now setback.

Just then Kakashi-Sensei approaches them.

Maito smiles "Kakashi my eternal rival how's Naruto."

Kakashi sighs "You don't know."

Everyone's paying attention now Asuma sighs "What's wrong did something happen."

Kakashi sighs "Apparently he was poisoned most likely Orochimaru's doing Hokage-Sama got the poison out but he almost died he's in a coma."

Hinata is in shock N-Naruto-Kun

Kakashi continues "He shouldn't have left the hospital yesterday it brought on a high fever it's gone down now though."

Ino sighs "Will he be OK."

Shikamaru smirks "This is Naruto we're talking about he'll be fine."

Tenten looks around "Hey, where is Sakura."

Kakashi smirks "She's with Naruto she's taking it badly."

Kiba is confused "Why."

Kakashi sighs "She begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back she knows Naruto is in love with her and believes she used Naruto to bring him back."

Hinata is sad at hearing that then she hears what Kakashi says next and it makes it worse.

He sighs "She's changing though she's changing how she sees Naruto if I'm honest I think she is possibly falling for him but she hates herself for how she treated him."

He looks down in shame knowing his two remaining students are suffering "I can tell just by how she was talking to him that she has feelings for him."

Kiba looks at Hinata he knows she has deep feelings for Naruto he puts his hand on her shoulder "Sorry Hinata."

Ino nods "Can we see him."

Asuma sighs "Give it some time allow Sakura some time with him and then I'd say visit in groups of three."

They all nod, Just then Konohamaru turns up with "Hey I heard Naruto-Sensei's back."

Asuma nods "Yes, but he's in the hospital."

Konohamaru looks confused "What happened to him."

Nobody knows how to tell him what's happened.

Ino sneaks away from the group she wants to see her best friend she must be killing herself right about now.

She gets to the hospital she's told where Naruto's room is she then finds the room and slowly enters the room "Hey Sakura."

Sakura looks over and Ino, Ino notices Sakura's crying _Wow you're really beating yourself up._ She approaches Naruto and sees his chest _Fucking hell what a body damn I'm kind of jealous right now damn he's actually attractive wow how did I not notice before I guess me and Forehead were too focused on Sasuke-Kun he looks hot now when he's older then damn girls will be all over him, but wow I better not let Sakura see me checking out her possible new crush._

Sakura smiles "Close your mouth Ino-Pig."

Ino smirks _Dammit she saw me_ "Damn he's got a nice body when did he get like that."

Sakura and Ino both blush Sakura looks at Naruto's chest _She's right he must have trained on his own or maybe that white haired guy trained him up._

Ino pulls up a chair "So I heard about Naruto being poisoned."

Sakura nods "I can't understand how Lady Tsunade missed it."

Ino puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder "Some poisons take time how was it noticed."

Sakura sighs "Kakashi when he brought him here last night he seemed fine after Tsunade-Sama ordered me to take him home he seemed fine then all of a sudden he started getting dizzy then he grabbed his head and passed out I was able to catch him."

She blushes remembering seeing his body "I put him in his bed then Lady Tsunade arrived followed shortly by Kakashi-Sensei we had no idea how he knew but he turned up and brought him here he must have used his Sharingan to see the poison."

Ino nods "Lucky you was there then."

Sakura nods "Yea lucky me."

Ino looks at her "Hey cut yourself some slack."

Sakura sighs "I treated him so badly Ino so why would he like me."

Ino sighs "Sakura were still young kids not everyone liked Naruto seems the village still don't for some reason."

Sakura sighs "That doesn't make me feel any better I was a stupid Sasuke Fangirl and what did it get me he called me annoying and weak and what did I do I begged Naruto to bring him back to me."

Ino sighs "You can blame yourself all you want, you made a mistake now you're changing, you're already thinking about improving yourself I bet."

Sakura nods "Yea maybe."

Ino smiles "So what was it like spending time with Naruto by yourself."

Sakura blushes "It was nice can't say the same about his apartment though."

Ino grins "What's wrong with it."

Sakura grins "It's a dump."

Ino grins "Oh that bad huh."

Sakura nods "Yea I guess not having parents he has nobody to tell him to tidy his place still what is there is basic it's pretty much empty."

Ino grins "Let's do something nice for him."

Sakura raises an eyebrow "What do you have in mind."

Ino grins "Let's surprise him by cleaning his house up."

Sakura smirks "Since when do you enjoy cleaning."

Ino grins "I don't but Naruto's a friend to us all it would be nice don't you think."

Sakura nods "Yea I guess come on let's go."

Ino gets up "Let's do it."

They leave the hospital and make their way to Naruto's. Ino looks at Sakura "So tell me, do you like Naruto."

Sakura blushes "Yes, well I think I do I know it's quick but I don't know it's weird I've been thinking for a while now actually after Sasuke left I realised that I didn't really love him then I'd notice Naruto I realized how much he matured when we became a team then I was enjoying spending time with Naruto I can't really explain it."

Ino grins "Well I'm happy for you I kind of noticed that Naruto liked you but I realized you didn't see anyone but Sasuke, in a way it was sad seeing Naruto that way but on a lighter note, can you believe it but Konohamaru calls Naruto Sensei."

Sakura grins "I know Konohamaru sees Naruto as a rival and a sort of older brother figure he also calls him boss as does Moegi and Udon but I bet Naruto lets that title go to his head."

When they turn the corner they meet all their friends. Tenten waves "Sakura, Ino what you up to."

Sakura smiles "We're going to do something nice for Naruto."

Rock Lee smiles "And what would that be."

Ino grins "Cleaning his house it's a dump."

Shikamaru sighs "Troublesome."

Rock Lee smiles "The power of youth works for us all, I will help you two on this challenge."

Sakura and Ino look at each other and giggle both thinking the same thing _Lee is weird when did it become a challenge_.

Everyone surprisingly enters the apartment to say there all shocked would be an understatement they look around all gobsmacked.

Ino smirks "Damn you're not kidding other than the mess there's very little in this place."

Sakura nods, "Told you."

Hinata sighs _Naruto-Kun I will help you._

Everyone starts getting to work, all for their friend, even though they think it's stupid they do it for Naruto.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai all turn-up. There all shocked Asuma grins "Not a sight I thought I'd ever see."

Gai grins then surprisingly whispers with only the adults hearing "The youth of friendship conquers all."

Kurenai watches "Was his place always this bad."

Kakashi nods "You have no idea it was a dump all he eats is Ramen probably his whole cupboards are full of Instant Ramen, living alone can do that plus he's a kid."

Kurenai is shocked "Is that all he eats."

Kakashi nods "Pretty much yeah."

Iruka comes to visit Naruto and is surprised to see everyone in his apartment and is shocked to see everyone cleaning (Speaks quietly) "Well this is a surprise."

Kakashi turns around "Iruka what brings you here."

Iruka scratches his head "Heard Naruto's back thought I'd come and say hello so where is he."

Asuma tells him and Iruka is shocked and saddened.

After two hours all the kids are all done they haven't even noticed there Sensei's are watching them.

Iruka smiles "I didn't realize Naruto had such friends."

Kakashi shrugs "They all know how important he is to Konoha even if the village doesn't see it plus there all his friends Naruto has a strange gift to change people and right now all his friends are worried about him especially Sakura and Hinata."

Iruka nods "I see."

Sakura looks up "Kakashi-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, Guy-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei how long have you been here."

Iruka smiles "Quite A while good teamwork everyone I haven't seen this place this tidy since Naruto first moved in we could probably put this as a D-Rank mission but by knowing it's for Naruto and how messy it was S-Ranked for sure."

The rest all nod and grin, Sakura is kind of embarrassed, The rest of the friends all notice.

Asuma smiles "I think it's time we treat you all to food for doing such a splendid job."

Everyone grins and they all leave the apartment all feeling tired but happy.

An hour later everyone heads home but Sakura ends up going back to the hospital after she followed Ino to her families Flower shop and she brought some flowers for Naruto.

She puts them in a vase then she sits in a chair and takes Naruto's hand again.

She's falling asleep but instead of falling asleep in the chair she climbs into the bed and leans onto Naruto resting her head on his shoulder listening to his heartbeat and within moments is asleep.

Tsunade walks into the room and smiles "You're really changing Sakura." She gets a blanket and puts it over Sakura then leaves the room.


	3. Remembering The Past

**I'll Always Be By Your Side Part 3 Remembering The Past**

 **A/N: This is chapter 3 of the story this mainly focuses on Naruto and Sakura's past with help from Iruka-Sensei, Sakura tries to explain just how much Naruto means to her**

 **Kyuubi (Kurama) Talking**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking To Inner Self'**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto which sux**

It's been three days since Naruto was put into an induced Coma. It's surprised everyone though he should be awake by now but he isn't they checked and there is nothing physically wrong with him they think it must be mental. Sakura in those three days has hardly left his side other than to take breaks or go home to change.

Other people have visited him like his fellow ninja's friends plus Ayame and Teuchi from Ichiraku's. Tsunade seems to think he's dreaming or something but she can't be sure all anyone can do is wait. Sakura is now back in the room with Naruto sitting next to the bed holding his hand.

She's crying yet again "Oh Naruto-Kun I'm so sorry for so long you stuck by me constantly asking me on dates and I was too stupid, NO, to blind to realize how you truly felt, I only thought about Sasuke."

"I know when he left I begged you to go after him I used you, I used the fact that you had feelings for me to get what I wanted and I was a fool, I should never have asked you to do that, Sasuke made his own choice he chose power over friendship together we could have beaten Itachi but that Snake messed with his head affecting him with that damn curse seal of his."

She sobs "I wish I'd never begged you now you always get hurt ever since team 7 was formed it was always you and Sasuke who did everything it's surprising that he called you weak but you worked so well together and I was weak, always having you two doing all the work I hated having to rely on you two because I was weak I neglected my training because of Sasuke."

She wipes her eyes "You always got hurt, always saving me but I'd never believe anyone you saved me from Gaara you saved me so many times. I was never good enough to fight alongside you both I proved it during the second test when Orochimaru attacked us in the forest of death I was scared and weak I couldn't do a thing but you and Sasuke never gave up."

She punches her leg "It's not fair just once I wanted to be the person who saved you I wanted to show you that I wasn't weak anymore."

She again wipes her eyes "After Sasuke, I felt alone although I never said anything but when we became a team we got closer as friends well I class us as friends and it made me realize something."

She smiles "Something I tried to ignore because I didn't understand It but now I think I know what it was it was that moment that I realized that I loved you."

She sniffs "I deluded myself into thinking otherwise I thought I still loved Sasuke but he left on his own he betrayed everyone he never cared about anyone but himself the cursed seal just made it worse and I realized that Sasuke was not savable he didn't want to be saved he wanted power, power that Orochimaru could give him but I knew you wouldn't listen."

She looks at Naruto"When you all left I was glad maybe Sasuke could be saved but then it gave me time to think I wanted you to stop he made his choice and after a while I wanted you to forget about him but I knew you wouldn't he was the closest thing you had to a friend and I asked you to bring him back and you promised me you would"

She wipes her eyes for a third time "I now wish I never asked you to do it wished I'd never begged you to bring someone back who didn't want to come back."

She punches her knee "I know I wasn't much of a friend I always treated you like crap Naruto-Kun and I'm sorry I treated you badly I called you names I hit you and I'm so sorry I want you to forgive me please I need you to forgive me."

Just then someone touches her shoulder and she looks up "Iruka-Sensei how much did you hear."

He smiles "Sakura I didn't hear much but let me tell you this Naruto is a caring person yes he saw Sasuke as a brother and friend because they grew up without parents but they were also rivals and as for you Sakura being a fangirl it is natural it happens damn I was your teacher and I saw how much you fawned over Sasuke personally I don't like fangirls they don't take their training seriously you, on the other hand, want to change and it's at the right time also your still young."

He smiles at her "Whether it was Sasuke or Naruto that made you change in the end you made a decision for yourself you didn't want to be a burden and that's commendable your now on your way to be a great Kunoichi and I'm proud of you."

He chuckles "You're one of the smartest girls in the academy but books smarts don't factor in when your fighting I'm happy your changing Naruto probably is also you have plenty of time to change grow strong, yes your not from a clan but neither is Naruto but that doesn't deter him neither should it deter you."

He sighs "I must admit sometimes I'd see the way you used to act with Naruto and it made me sad and angry but before you feel worse think on this Naruto never gave up on you proves just how much he really cares about you, It's possible it's love but loving someone at your age is a bit silly don't you think."

He looks at Naruto "Yes Sakura you were oblivious to Naruto but from what I saw Naruto cared for you deeply was it love I'm not sure for how long I don't know but would die for you if that's what it took and even though it pains me to say this to you Sakura but he would have sacrificed his happiness to bring Sasuke back to you."

Sakura has listened to all this and hasn't stopped crying "I know Iruka-Sensei Kakashi-Sensei said the same thing and I know I was an idiot but I've changed now I think I love Naruto-Kun I want to stay by his side I want to be with him forever."

Iruka smiles "I understand Sakura but you have to know Naruto has never had anyone close to him Tsunade-Sama is like a mother to him, Jiraiya is like an uncle or father figure I guess I'm like his older brother but he's never been really close to anyone you have to give him time even though you love him you have to prove to him that you love him and not Sasuke being in the same team as someone relationships happen sometimes it's inevitable."

Iruka sighs "Naruto has tried everything to get your attention and it failed he'll think you're trying to manipulate him he'll think you still love Sasuke you have to prove to Naruto that you don't."

Sakura sighs "But how Iruka-Sensei like you said I well thought I loved Sasuke but now I think about it I don't even think it was proper love but I know when I look at Naruto-Kun I know that it is true love but how do I show him, how to I prove that to Naruto-Kun."

They hear another voice "Well for starters you can take him on a date spend some time with him get to know him better what he likes to do other then eat Ramen get to know the real Naruto if you do that then you will understand him better and then breach the subject of your feelings don't just push it in his face he won't believe you."

Sakura smiles "I will Lady Tsunade I will prove to him just how much he means to me and we can be together."

Tsunade grins "Well that's good Sakura but if you ever hurt him I will hunt you down, and don't seduce him, and if you do the business at least wait a few years before you bring a child into the world."

Sakura is blushing but completely speechless and shocked whilst Iruka is trying not to burst out laughing but also has to agree with what Tsunade said.

Sakura finally speaks "Lady Tsunade I'd never do such a thing"

Inner Sakura laughs **Not yet anyway but soon he will be mine all mine oh I can't wait for a baby with Naruto-Kun**

Sakura blushes again ' _ **That would be nice eventually'.**_

Tsunade steps forward "Still no change huh, don't worry he'll pull through this is Naruto-Kun were talking about he doesn't know how to give up."

Sakura nods and looks at Naruto _Wake Up Naruto-Kun._

Tsunade smiles "Let me know if anything happens you could always try the sleeping beauty trick it might work."

Sakura blushes "Lady Tsunade stop making fun of me."

Tsunade grins then leaves the room. Iruka looks at Sakura "She made a good point about getting to know the real Naruto."

Sakura nods "I know and I will do that but what if he's given up on me though I don't want to think of it now knowing that I now love him now I'd hate to see him with someone else but do I even deserve him after what I did to him."

Iruka sighs "Sakura I honestly can't answer that you know you've done wrong your trying to change tell him how sorry you are all you can do is tell him the truth and hope that he'll forgive you but if he doesn't then you will have to come to terms with that and move on even if it kills you to do so."

Sakura nods "I understand Iruka-Sensei I will prove my love to him this is my promise but if it fails I will walk away."

Iruka smiles "That's all I ask now I'm off don't spend too long here you look shattered yourself."

Sakura nods "I will thanks, Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka's about to leave when Sakura calls him "Iruka-Sensei do you think Naruto-Kun will like what we did with his apartment."

Iruka smiles "It's a nice gesture Sakura he will understand."

Sakura smiles and Iruka leaves the room and Sakura turns back to Naruto she sighs "I will do what they suggest I will also have to ease up on my temper." She sighs _Sometimes I'm so quick to lash out it amazes me why he never gave up on me._

Her Inner Self-shouts **Because were beautiful, Strong and smart that's why and Naruto's got great taste.**

Sakura smiles then her face drops "I haven't gotten the body of Ino or Hinata and I'm not from a clan."

Just then someone else enters and approaches her "Sakura."

She looks up "Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing here."

Kakashi walks up "Visiting my students and to answer your question having a perfect body isn't always a good thing. Naruto sees you differently he sees beauty in you but you are also smart and you push yourself to get better."

Kakashi sighs "Not to criticize your friend Ino but she hasn't changed much you have started your change at the right time not to disrespect your friend but she likes looking good to actually training at least you want to improve yourself."

He leans against the wall "As for Hinata she is not seen as strong because of her insecurities now I'm not criticizing her but because of her shyness, she comes across as timid and weak. Yes, Naruto has the effect on everyone to make them improve he did it with you and Hinata and Lee from what Gai tells me but Hinata is also afraid of hurting anyone which also makes her a liability I'm afraid a liability to herself her teammates and possible client."

Kakashi looks at Naruto and sighs "You might think that you did bad things to Naruto and well you did but that's in the past now look to the future as for myself remember what I told you before I also failed Naruto and you, I played favourites and I neglected you both Luckily Naruto found Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin to help him train It makes me sad that I didn't do enough for either of you and for that I am sorry and I will try and improve."

Sakura nods "I understand Kakashi-Sensei we both made mistakes and both want to correct that mistake hopefully we can both do that if he lets us."

Kakashi gives her an eye smile "Sakura we can only hope still I am proud of you both, as for you and Naruto I hope it does work out but I have to ask what If Sasuke had returned would you forget about Naruto again for Sasuke."

Sakura sighs "No if Sasuke had returned I wouldn't want to be with him because of firstly he betrayed the Leaf and Team 7 he never cared about me or anyone but himself I didn't want to admit it but he looked down on everyone but he also filled his heart with revenge."

She closes her eyes for a second and then continues "I don't know what I saw in him and I can only imagine the things he could have done even if he had lived and stayed with that Snake"

She then opens her eyes and smiles "If he came back and had even changed I'd still stay with Naruto because I love him and one day he will become the Hokage and I will be there right beside him."

Kakashi grins "As his wife and a baby I suppose."

Sakura blushes "I can only hope for a perfect ending that is a future I'd wish for and I will become strong."

Kakashi smiles "I like your new goals."

As there talking Naruto is slowly opening his eyes not that they've seen it he looks around and groans _Crap hospital again_ He then hears talking and looks to the side and sees Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei talking then he looks down and sees Sakura holding his hand which is confusing.

Sakura's about to say something when she feels the grip on her hand tighten for a second so she looks at Naruto and sees him looking at her and Kakashi-Sensei. She smiles "Naruto-Kun your awake quick Kakashi-Sensei, Lady Tsunade."

Sakura stands up and smiles "I'm glad you're OK."

Naruto looks at her not really understanding what to do but she does seem sincere still he'd wish nothing more then to be with Sakura but doesn't know how she feels about him or even if she does feel anything other than friendship.

Just then the door opens and in comes Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi-Sensei again. Tsunade first pulls out the tubes from his mouth then gives him a hug then gives him a quick check-up before sitting him up in the bed. Sakura passes him a glass of water and he takes it "Thanks, Sakura" at first he says that then just before Sakura gets sad he adds "Chan" and she smiles.


	4. Inner Turmoil

**I'll Always Be By Your Side Part 4 Inner Turmoil**

 **A/N: I'm glad you're liking the story so far. This chapter mainly focuses on Naruto's POV as he tries to figure out what's going on in regards to Sakura and wondering if her feelings are genuine or is she just messing with his head. There is also a Sakura POV but not as long. Lastly, There will also be a twist as you will see later on in the chapter**

 **Kyuubi (Kurama) Talking**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking To Inner Self**

 **FlashBacks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

 **Naruto's POV**

It's been a day since Naruto woke up from his coma he's now just sitting up in bed thinking, he wasn't surprised that Baa-Chan was glad he was alive, what was puzzling him was Sakura since he returned he's been messed up most likely because of the poison running through his body.

He knows that he and Sakura are friends and he knows that she means everything to him but what he doesn't understand is the way she's been acting since he brought Sasuke back.

Yes, friends worry about each other but since he returned she was the one who found him when he left the hospital when he shouldn't and yes she hugged him but what did it all mean it's hard to believe that she'd like him that's just ridiculous.

He asked her out for dates and she always shot him down, of course, he doesn't really ask her much lately, but a part of him feels he's just wasting his time even though the other part of him wants her to love him like he loves her wait does he love her.

He knows she his most precious person but does he really love her he's never been in love before so how does he even know. He once asked Jiraiya that same question.

 **Flashback**

 **It's whilst they were on the trip to find Tsunade, there now sat down eating lunch, of course, Sakura's on his mind all the time the girl is beautiful in his mind, of course, the downside she hits him all the time not that it's totally his fault.**

 **Naruto looks up "Ero-Sennin can I ask you something."**

 **Jiraiya sighs "How many times have I told you not to call me that but ask away."**

 **Naruto thinks for a minute "How do you know when you're in love with someone."**

 **Jiraiya never expected that question but he'll help out his godson "Why do you think you love someone at your age."**

 **Naruto sighs then smirks "I don't know that that's why I'm asking you, dummy, I mean I've never been in love before whereas you, you're like OLD so how do I know If I'm in love or not is there like signs or something."**

 **Jiraiya smiles _Bonding time sorry Hime but Naruto asked for it_ "Well that is a good question gaki the simple answer is yes there are signs when you're near this person you get goosebumps you get nervous around them sometimes you act like an idiot and all sorts of crap spews out of your mouth plus when you love someone and they reject you it feels like someone squeezing your heart.**

 **Naruto smirks "Talking about someone I know Ero-Sennin."**

 **Jiraiya grins "Just stating facts from what people tell me."**

 **Naruto smirks "Right whatever you say it's obvious you love someone I can tell by your body language so stop trying to deny it."**

 **Jiraiya smiles "Fine I guess I do but this is about you who do you think you love."**

 **Naruto sighs "Well there's this girl called Sakura Haruno she's my teammate she has long pink hair she's like super smart and pretty I've tried asking her out but she just ignores me or hits me..."**

 **He goes quiet "Plus she likes Sasuke-Teme but he ignores her calls her annoying and weak but when he shoots her down I try and help her but then she just hits me or shouts at me. Of course, I'm only 13 but I think I kind of do love her but it doesn't matter what I do she ignores me sometimes it's like I don't even exist to her it kind of feels like what you said about the squeezing of the heart thing." He sighs"I don't know if I should just give up and save myself from feeling more pain."**

 ** _Jiraiya sighs Damn he's just like me with Tsunade when we were younger it's like were both the same_ "You know what gaki I can't really tell you it's up to you if you should give up like you said about saving yourself from feeling more pain only you can decide."**

 **Flashback End**

Naruto sighs _Maybe Jiraiya was right what should I do I don't understand women at all there so troublesome oh crap I'm quoting Shikamaru now that can't be good although I do like looking at the stars and napping. Then there's since I woke up she's fluffing up my pillow making sure I've got water, dammit why is this so difficult then there's the way she looks at me it's confusing._

 _Wait there is one thing that's different about her she keeps saying Naruto-Kun instead of Naruto or Naruto-Baka does that mean something I know Ayame calls me Naruto-Kun but she's my close friend kind of like a sister maybe wait, does she like me oh dammit this sucks no Ayame doesn't see me that way besides I like Sakura-Chan it's always been her not that I haven't noticed others Ino's attractive then there's Tenten and Hinata._

 _Dammit, why do I keep thinking about other girls this is about Sakura-Chan the girl I've liked since the academy no before the academy not that I could tell anyone I know Kiba would annoy me about it and I can't be bothered with all that hassle._

 _I wish she would like me like she liked the teme but I guess he is dead there's always a chance she'll like me right I mean who else is there Shikamaru never in a million years he's even lazier than I am, Choji wow Choji would become so thin wow that's disturbing, then there are Bushy Brows but he's too weird, Sai that would be insane she hates the guy as much as I do, Shino can't see that happening which leaves Kiba and I doubt that would happen. Wait, then there's Neji man that would be disturbing she'd kick his ass for going on about fate._

 _Oh crap what about what Jiraiya told me about girls liking girls crap I'm never going to get her, wait, calm down your going crazy Naruto I doubt that would happen I wonder if they get signs also I mean Sakura-Chan does smile at me more she calls me Naruto-Kun she spends a lot of time in this room just sitting and talking to me maybe I should just ask her how I feel._

 _Wait what if she rejects me again oh man this sucks dammit I'll never be as cool as Sasuke-teme maybe I should act all broody it worked for Sasuke right well apart from the betraying Konoha part I'd never do that I'm nothing like Sasuke._

 _If Sakura-Chan came here now what would I say could I tell her the truth about my feelings dammit I'd probably just mess up what we already have dammit why am I such an idiot why would she ever love me anyway knowing what I've got inside of me she'd hate me for sure I overheard that Kyuubi killed her dad during the attack plus there's how the village would treat her they already pretty much hate me I can't let her go through that no it's best if I just give up on her._

 **Sakura's POV**

Sakura's been wondering around the hospital deep in thought but unfocused she can't stop thinking about Naruto when he woke up she was so happy she was scared to death that she'd lose him like she lost Sasuke.

 _Yeah, I didn't love Sasuke anymore but Naruto's different he honestly likes me well he did I hope he still does now I realize I like him too maybe even love the blond knucklehead._

 _No I'm certain I do but how can I tell him maybe I mean I did did like Sasuke maybe I did love him well before he betrayed the village but I don't anymore I love Naruto but would he believe me if I was in Naruto's shoes and watched how I used to treat Naruto/her would I believe me, damn all these thoughts are confusing still I know I love him but there's also Hinata she has always had a thing for Naruto not that he ever noticed._

 _If I'm honest I'm glad he didn't take notice but who's to stop him from noticing now I have to tell him how I feel before it's too late I mean when I heard him say that he killed Sasuke I somehow knew he was lying he'd never do that even when they fought the first time at the hospital he couldn't kill him then there's that stupid promise he gave me to bring Sasuke back to me at the time that's what I wanted but not anymore now I wants Naruto._

 _I can't read minds unlike the Yamanaka's but I have to hold hope that he still loves me and I will tell him I do love him I'll make him understand._ _Maybe he thinks I hate him for failing the old me would have but I'm not that nieve little girl anymore I'll make myself stronger I'm not a burden yes Sasuke told me I was weak but Naruto always believed in me he always used to try and cheer me up when Sasuke refused to go on a date with me._

She finally finishes her walk and heads back to Naruto's room. She knocks but gets no answer so he must be sleeping but she'll sit with him anyways. When she opens the door he's sat up in bed and even when she calls to him he pays no attention he seems to be deep in thought just like she's been all day. She pulls up a chair and watches him the facial expressions are weird she notices one facial expression that seems to freak him out she hope's it's not perverted.

She continues to watch him and then he looks really sad like he's thinking something bad maybe he's thinking about Sasuke or maybe not she has no idea but she knows she wants to help him but how she bites her lip.

She decides to go home and have a shower and then come back but as she reaches the door handle she hears him mumble something she only catches the end of it and hears give up on her.

She panics _No he can't I won't let him_ she leaves the door and approaches the bed and sits in front of Naruto she reaches a hand up to him but stops next to his shoulder her mind's still all messed up she's about to pull her hand away but her body reacts and instead of putting her hand on his shoulder she places her hand on his cheek.

Naruto feels the touch and it breaks him out of his thoughts right in front of him is Sakura-Chan she's smiling at him he doesn't smile back though he really doesn't know what to do he'd want Sakura-Chan to be happy would she be happy with him he wishes she would be.

Sakura looks at him she smiled but he just looked at her uncertain of what to do like he's trying to figure things out just like her but she heard give up and she can't allow that she can't lose him not now that she knows she loves him "Naruto are you OK."

Naruto at first just looks at her "Yea, when did you arrive."

She smiles "A few minutes ago but you seemed deep in thought."

He nods M _ight as well get it over with_ "Sakura do you hate me."

She looks shocked "Hate you, why would I hate you."

He looks at her like she's stupid "Well Sasuke for one I promised you I'd bring him back and I failed and he died."

She sighs "I don't hate you I admit I think I may have loved him once if it was even loving him but he made his choice he abandoned everyone Naruto he even tried to kill you."

He sighs "You should hate me though."

She looks at him "Why I don't blame you for Sasuke dying he was fighting Orochimaru one of the Legendary Sannin did you really expect him to win."

He looks at her "But I failed you."

She sighs "Naruto I don't hate you get it out of your head."

He sighs "OK, you don't hate me for that but there is another reason you should hate me."

She looks confused "I don't understand what are you talking about."

Naruto sighs "You know about the Kyuubi att..." Before he can finish the doors opened and in comes Jiraiya "Ah your awake that's good, look I have some bad news and some good news."

Naruto sighs "Just tell me."

Jiraiya sighs "So I went to Orochimaru's hideout where my spy network said you battled Orochimaru but when I got there the bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto were gone my spy network also tells me that there both still alive."

Naruto and Sakura both stare at Jiraiya in shock Naruto sighs "You can't be serious."

Jiraiya sighs "Sorry kid but I have a spy in the sound village there both badly hurt but they survived I think you surprised them both with your er, power."

Naruto clenches his fist and Sakura puts her hand on top of his. Jiraiya sighs "There is more bad news but I'll tell you the good news first and that is I'm going on a training trip and you're coming with me there's another threat and I need you to get stronger same for you Sakura if you care for Naruto you'd best get stronger also

Sakura nods "I will Jiraiya-San."

Naruto then speaks again "So how long is this training trip going to be."

Jiraiya grins "Two and a half years I'll make you strong I'll make you unbeatable."

Naruto and Sakura both take the news badly Sakura doesn't want him to go but also can't force him to stay. Naruto's conflicted also he's still unsure of Sakura-Chan's actions but training with Jiraiya for two and a half years is hard to turn down just think of all the cool moves he could learn.

He smiles "So when do we leave."

Sakura looks at him and then looks down.

Jiraiya grins "Well now your awake gaki we can go Tsunade told me to tell you that your free to go so hurry up and get home and pack and meet me at the gate in an hour."

Naruto grins "Gotcha Ero-Sennin well I have to go pack bye, later Sakura-Chan."

Jiraiya's already left and before Sakura can speak Naruto's already left _Man this sucks why now I was going to tell him how I felt two and a half years away from him that's not good especially as he said he might give up on me damn you Jiraiya._

Naruto rushes home as soon as he can he rushes inside he doesn't even notice his house has been cleaned he just rushes into his bedroom and starts packing. He then grabs loads of Instant Ramen cups. He runs out of his house and is half the way down the street when he stops and runs back to his apartment and steps inside "What the hell happened to my apartment I am in the right apartment I think unless my keys opens up all the flats wait what am I thinking I found my clothes and Ramen, of course, this is my apartment."

Sakura's still sitting on the bed in shock she's been sat there for over 30 minutes she doesn't know what to do should she should talk to him before he goes Jiraiya said he had an hour she looks at the clock she's been sat on the bed for 35 minutes exactly thinking. She quickly stands up and rushes out of the door and runs out the hospital.

Naruto arrives at the gate to see Jiraiya there already "Your early Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya sighs "Stop calling me that well now you're here let's go."

Naruto nods "OK."

Tsunade's there also she smiles "Now have fun Naruto and come back strong and don't let the pervert turn you into one or I'll kill you both."

Naruto nods "Sure thing Baa-Chan."

She sighs but lets it go as Jiraiya and Naruto have already left. She watches them go until there not in sight then she hears heavy breathing behind her so she turns around and sees Sakura "Sakura what are you doing here."

Sakura sighs "I wanted to catch Naruto before he left are they not here yet."

Tsunade sighs "They just left five minutes ago."

Sakura's face drops "NO, he can't be gone they were supposed to leave in 10 minutes."

Tsunade sighs "Naruto arrived early I'm sorry they'll be back before you know it."

Tsunade starts to walk past her "Sakura don't worry he'll be fine."

Sakura's still in shock two and a half years she's going to have to wait to speak to Naruto-Kun she sighs "Understood Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade nods and **Shunshin's** away Sakura looks back around and sighs _I will make you proud of me get strong just like I will and then I'll tell you I love you and together we'll kick that Orochimaru's ass still I wonder what the other threat Jiraiya mentioned if that's the reason for this training it must be a dangerous threat maybe Lady Tsunade knows._


	5. Naruto's Return

**I'll Always Be By Your Side Part 5 Naruto's Return**

 **A/N: So here is chapter 5 of this story I've decided to just skip the whole two years away of course there will be flashbacks throughout the next few chapters but I wanted to focus on the return, of course, the whole story is different with Sasuke being dead but I will make the story interesting also. I'm taking the romance slow although I might make the start of the romance start after the mission to rescue Gaara.**

 **Kyuubi (Kurama) Talking**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking To Inner Self'**_

 **FlashBacks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story created from my crazy imagination**

 **2 Years Later**

Naruto and Jiraiya are on their way back to Konoha there not far from the main gates a little over two miles away. Naruto's learned a lot of things on this trip he mastered Sage Mode fully not like Jiraiya with his freaky looking face.

Jiraiya learned Naruto many new Jutsu's but the most important thing well in Jiraiya's eyes was his clothes.

It took months of annoying Naruto before he gave in and decided to change his look, of course, Naruto wasn't happy at first because he liked the colour Orange and didn't see anything wrong with wearing it he told Jiraiya that it made him stand out until Jiraiya told him it's also putting a big target on his back and Naruto reluctantly agreed.

He now wears black ANBU pants with a Black T-shirt and black fingerless gloves he also had on a jacket similar to his dads but it was black and Orange with Orange flames at the bottom with the Uzumaki clan crest on the back his hair has also grown a bit a lot like his dads. He's also grown taller now being 6ft 2 not such a squirt anymore Jiraiya would tell him.

Naruto has his hands behind his head as they walk towards Konoha Jiraiya's taking notes down in his little book probably planning his next look.

He's already got plenty of material and he's already told Naruto the crazy idea about a Ninja that traveled the world to get stronger and met loads of beautiful girls from several villages leaving many villages with pregnant women until he returns home and he's reunited with his one true love.

Of course, Naruto suspected the Ninja was himself although he never suspected that the one true love was Sakura. The stupid thing was the one true love of the ninja has Sakura's hairstyle but blond instead of pink.

The part about the women wanting to sleep with Naruto was real in a sense they wanted to sleep with Naruto but Naruto would always get out of there. It annoyed him that whenever he was walking down streets he sees women drooling over him and men glaring at him or in some cases in awe of him.

To be honest, Naruto didn't know who he wanted, of course, Sakura was always in the back of his mind even when he tried to forget her every time he'd close his eyes he sees her he just didn't understand it.

He did wonder what everyone's been up to of course he's missed the Chūnin exams several times whilst being away but from what Jiraiya told him he's at least high Jōnin level already.

Naruto's started reading up on Fuinjutsu and he quickly became good at it Jiraiya said it was because he was an Uzumaki and the Clan were was-known masters at Fuinjutsu's he's also started reading up on Kenjutsu.

Jiraiya showed him the basics but not being a Kenjutsu expert himself he couldn't do much. One of the biggest shocks was finding out about his parents. It always bugged him he has no idea who they were or what their names were and when they traveled through some towns he'd hear people calling him the Fourth Hokage which was just nuts.

He didn't understand of course he asked Jiraiya once when he was drunk and he was shocked to the core he was silent for a week.

His mother was Kushina Uzumaki from the former Whirlpool village and came to Konoha and met his dad which so happened to be his role Model The Fourth Hokage at first he was elated until it hit him that his own father sealed the damn fox inside him he just didn't know what to think.

After a week of silence he questioned Jiraiya and Jiraiya was stunned but when Naruto told him how he found out he was shocked.

Naruto wondered what happened to his mom he knew his dad sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi but what happened to his mom. Jiraiya told him she died giving birth to Naruto but he did say she briefly held him before he was taken to have the Kyuubi sealed in him she died shortly afterward and that hurt Naruto he had no parents at all nobody to love him Naruto hated that.

Naruto looks up "So were nearly home Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya looks up "Quit calling me that Gaki you should respect your elders."

Naruto scoffs "Yea right you have to earn respect I'll stop calling you Ero-Sennin when you stop being a pervert."

Jiraiya smirks "For your information, I'm a super pervert."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Whatever Ero-Sennin your still a pervert."

Naruto finally sees the gates "About time lets go Ero-Sennin."

Naruto he sees Kotetsu and Izumo and grins "Time for a little prank"

He approaches Jiraiya and lets him know his plan and Jiraiya chuckles but agrees to play along. Kotetsu looks up and sees Naruto and Jiraiya. "Yondaime how is this possible."

Naruto/Minato smiles "It's been a while Kotetsu your still Chūnin, well a lot has happened since I was gone had to trick the Shinigami to get back here so I heard my sons alive how is he."

Jiraiya is trying to hold in his laughter whilst Kotetsu and Izumo looks on totally speechless. Naruto grins "Ah just messing with you guys I guess you mistook me for my dad." He turns to Jiraiya "I can't believe they bought that can you believe it."

Izumo is stunned "Naruto is that you."

Naruto grins "Believe it how have you been."

Kotetsu grins "Same old you know the usual man your like the spitting image of your dad not that we knew he even had a kid."

Naruto nods "Yea I know kind of gets old after a few months so can we go in."

Jiraiya grins "That was the plan guys Minato had enemies who might have come after his son they still might so keep your mouth's shut."

Kotetsu nods and they both sign in before Naruto tells Jiraiya he's going on ahead. Jiraiya follows him and Izumo grins "Things are about to get interesting now Naruto's back."

Kotetsu grins "Tell me about it."

Izumo grins "I just did."

Kotetsu glares at him before they both burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, Sakura's heading towards the gate to get the login sheets from Kotetsu and Izumo she's been pretty sad for the last two years but she's got into her work to get through her depression.

Of course, Ino tries to help her it's just not the same without Naruto here she really misses him she then thinks _It's been two and a half years he should be back soon oh I hope he comes back soon._

As she's in her own thoughts she doesn't notice Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon calling to her until they stop in front of her Konohamaru chuckles "Sakura-Chan you in there."

She looks down "Oh, sorry Konohamaru did you say something _Crap I'm sounding like Kakashi-Sensei._

Konohamaru grins "We're going to see if the boss is back yet it has been two and a half years after all."

Sakura smiles "Wait you call Naruto-Kun Boss don't you."

Moegi nods "Yea were going to the gate what about you."

Sakura smiles "Me too"

They all walk to the check in and see Kotetsu and Izumo laughing Sakura smiles "Hey guys anyone interesting entered today" _Please say yes and it's Naruto-Kun._

Kotetsu grins "It's been pretty quiet up until five minutes ago seems our wondering traveler has returned."

Konohamaru smiles "You mean boss is back."

Izumo looks at Konohamaru "If you mean Naruto then yeah."

Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon all grin and run off.

Naruto's standing on a lamppost looking around he smiles "Home sweet home."

He's still looking around when he hears someone below "Hey boss is that you."

Naruto looks down he sees Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi then he sees Sakura and jumps down before he can say anything Sakura runs to him and hugs him Naruto looks at Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi who look confused but Naruto shrugs and hugs her back.

She then pulls back "Welcome back Naruto-Kun."

Naruto scratches his head "Thanks, Sakura-Chan how are you." _She called me Naruto-Kun again_.

She blushes "Oh I'm OK" _Much better now your back_. Sakura's Inner self-decides to make herself known **Yes Naruto-Kun's back now we can make all those wet dreams we've had about him a reality oh I can't wait.**

Sakura blushes ' _ **Shut up.**_ '

Naruto looks at Sakura "You OK, Sakura-Chan."

She smiles "I I'm fine Naruto-Kun."

Konohamaru grins _So that's why she was daydreaming she was thinking about boss so she finally returned bosses feelings that's cool_. "So boss did you learn any cool Jutsu's."

Naruto rolls his eyes "No Konohamaru I learned nothing at all."

Konohamaru seems confused "Really."

Sakura chuckles "He was being sarcastic Konohamaru."

Konohamaru grins and rubs his head "Oh I know that I was just playing along."

Naruto smirks "Well you three have sure gotten big you Jōnin yet."

The three of them look at him like he's crazy Sakura smirks again _Still the childish Naruto but I like the look so much better then the Orange wow he's hot._

Konohamaru smirks "Oh you're being sarcastic again that's a good one boss well we gotta go have the stuff to do missions and stuff catch you later Boss, Sakura-Chan."

The three of them run off and Naruto turns to Sakura now they don't know what to say to each other. Sakura bites her lip "So did you learn some cool stuff."

Naruto nods "Yea learned Sage Mode it was tough but I nailed it you know me I learned a lot of cool Jutsu's also."

Sakura nods "That I do, hey can I ask you something."

Naruto nods "Sure Sakura-Chan."

She grins "Jiraiya said there was a threat two and a half years ago and that's why he took you on that trip. What was the threat."

Naruto sighs "Oh I guess I can tell you there's this organization called the Akatsuki there S-Ranked Missing-Nin's there after the Tailed Beasts that's all I know I've been lucky so far."

Sakura is shocked _Someone's after Naruto-Kun well I won't let them take him from me._ "Don't worry you're not going anywhere, So I bet you missed Ichiraku's I know they missed you I try and go there once a week but it's not the same without you."

Naruto nods _Since when does she like Ichiraku's I thought she hated the stuff she still confuses me and what was up with that hug, not that I didn't like it and from Sakura-Chan also_. "Yes, I missed Ichiraku's you want to go I am pretty hungry."

 _She nods "Sure let's go" Yes yes yes a date with Naruto-Kun wait is it a date, oh never mind spending time with Naruto-Kun is what I've wanted for two and a half years._


	6. Story Re-Write

Just a little heads up this is not a new chapter but a notice that this story has been edited and makes more sense now well enjoy


	7. Building A Bond

**I'll Always Be By Your Side Part 6 Building A Bond**

 **A/N: This chapter focuses on NaruSaku getting closer there might be some Hinata interference but for all the Hinata fans out there it will be NaruSaku, not NaruHina sorry if people think I'm bashing Hinata I'm just adding Drama and the odds are stacking against her.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 _ **Inner Sakura**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**_

Naruto and Sakura walk side by side to Ichiraku's when Naruto lifts up the flap he sees the place is empty he just nods and sits down with Sakura sitting beside him. Ayame comes from the back "Oh Hello Sakura-Chan Oh and who's this have you got a boyfriend."

Naruto and Sakura both blush then Naruto pouts "Ayame-Chan your so mean."

Ayame grins "Naruto-Kun your back."

Naruto grins "Believe it."

Ayame gives him a hug then sees the glare from Sakura so backs off _Wow she's super jealous she has nothing to worry about he's like a little brother to me._ "It's so good to see you back Naruto-Kun wow, you got taller no longer the little shrimp."

Naruto pouts "Ayame-Chan stop being mean."

She grins "So what can I get you I have to say though not really the best place for a date Naruto-Kun."

Sakura and Naruto blush, With Naruto unsure what this is and Sakura actually calling this a date so she's happy but all the teasing is annoying. Naruto orders 5 bowls of Miso Ramen and Sakura orders 1 bowl and they start eating and talking about what they've been up to during the last 2 and a half years.

After they've eaten they split up as Sakura has to report to Tsunade so they agree to meet up later. Sakura runs off with a smile on her face whilst Naruto walks off. What neither of them knew was a certain blue haired Hyūga was spying on them and was jealous at Sakura's close proximity to Naruto.

She waited until Sakura left and then she calls out to Naruto "N-Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looks over his shoulder "Oh, hey Hinata how are you."

Hinata blushes and starts putting her fingers together like she always does when she's nervous which is just about all the time when Naruto's concerned "Do Y-You want T-to to get S-Something To Eat N-Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles "I've just eaten Hinata sorry."

Hinata nods _Stupid they just ate why did I say that_ "O-Oh OK then do Y-you want to g-go for a w-walk."

Naruto is confused about this, to be honest he doesn't know much about Hinata they've never worked together before and must times she faints around him which it kind of looks like she's trying not to do right now after what happened before he left he might have considered it but with what just happened earlier with Sakura he doesn't know what to say.

Meanwhile, whilst Naruto and Hinata are talking Ayame is spying on Naruto she knows Sakura likes Naruto she's overheard Sakura and Ino talking about it often and personally, she prefers Sakura to Hinata over the years she caught glimpses of Hinata stalking Naruto and thought it was creepy and she was glad Naruto was oblivious to it.

As she's watching them Ino stops next to her "What you doing Ayame." Ino looks out and sees Hinata then she sees Naruto "Is that Naruto damn, he's grown looks kind of hot so what you doing."

Ayame sighs "Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan just ate at Ichiraku's but Hinata I think was waiting for Sakura to leave."

Ino nods "So what do you think she's after."

Ayame sighs "I think she's trying to get Naruto personally I prefer Sakura-Chan to get with my Naruto-Kun he's always had a thing for Sakura and now with her now liking Naruto-Kun I want them to get together."

Ino grins "Since when has he been your Naruto-Kun."

Ayame grins "It's not like that, he's like my little brother so I want him to be happy and I think he and Sakura-Chan will make a cute couple did you know that Hinata stalks Naruto-Kun."

Ino is shocked "Really that's creepy, I agree with you on that Hinata's a nice girl if not a little creepy with the stalking but Sakura's my best friend and I know she likes Naruto-Kun now so what do we do."

Ayame grins "Naruto-Kun aye."

Ino blushes "Hey he's cute so what do we do, how can we get Naruto away from Hinata."

Ayame shrugs "Not sure I just don't see Hinata as the girl for Naruto-Kun I think she feels threatened that Sakura now likes Naruto and I'm not sure about Naruto he's always been on the dense side but I can tell he still likes Sakura-Chan."

Back with Naruto, he's still thinking he's panicking luckily before he can say anything Yūgao/Neko jumps down "Uzumaki-San Welcome home Lady Hokage would like to speak to you urgently."

Naruto nods "OK Neko-Chan" She **Shunshin's** away Naruto turns to Hinata "Sorry Hinata duty calls maybe some other time." Naruto turns around and **Shunshin's** to the roof and keeps on running to the tower.

Hinata sighs and walks away not knowing there are too relieved and smiling girls watching Hinata's plan failed. Ino grins "Thank God for that ANBU."

Ayame nods "Yes, This time but what about next time."

Ino shrugs "We're going to have to tell Sakura that Hinata's trying to get Naruto-Kun."

Ayame nods "Yea we will have to watch Hinata's actions."

Ino nods "Yea, well I have to go my lunch breaks over." Ayame nods and Ino runs off.

Meanwhile, Naruto arrives at the Hokage Tower and quickly runs inside and opens the door "HEY BAA-CHAN."

Tsunade sighs "Shut it gaki see you've grown no longer the little shit you used to be."

Naruto sighs "Man what Is up with everyone going on about me being little."

Sakura smiles "Hey Naruto we meet again."

Naruto chuckles "That we do Sakura-Chan, so what's up Baa-Chan."

Tsunade sighs _Why can't he show me some respect I guess he'll never change will he_ "I want to see how much you have improved so you're going to be fighting against someone so we can judge your skills."

Naruto looks at Sakura "Am I fighting Sakura-Chan."

Tsunade smiles "No not Sakura but you know who your fighting."

Naruto nods "Well I know a lot of people there's Kiba, Iruka, Lee, Neji.."

Tsunade tosses a book at Naruto "Shut up Gaki."

Naruto rubs his head "What was the for your just mean Baa-Chan."

She smirks "No your opponent is out there."

Naruto heads to the window and looks out "Oh hey Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi looks up from his book "Yo."

Naruto climbs out onto the balcony "I have something for you Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi looks up as Naruto pulls out a book _Icha Icha Make Out Tactics the newest edition._

Naruto passes him the book "Here signed by the super pervert himself."

Kakashi takes the book and you can see stars in his eyes _Oh this is awesome oh wait I have to fight I guess I can still read some._ "Thanks, Naruto."

Tsunade shouts from her desk "Get your asses in here now." Naruto and Kakashi enter through the window and Naruto stands next to Sakura and Kakashi stands beside them both Tsunade sigh "Good

now Naruto your not the only one I'm judging Sakura will also be fighting alongside you."

Naruto smiles at Sakura who blushes not that he notices because he looked to the front but Tsunade noticed and smirked | _So the rumors are true she likes Naruto well this should be interesting_. "OK, you two shall fight Kakashi show him everything you've learned."

Naruto and Sakura nod "Hai Baa-Chan/Hai Milady."

Kakashi smiles "Meet me at Training Ground 7 in 30 minutes."

Naruto smirks "So is that our version of 30 minutes or your version which is about 3 hours later."

Sakura chuckles _That was funny._ She nudges Naruto "Good one Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smirks "Thanks, Sakura-Chan _Since when does she call me Naruto-Kun not that I'm complaining or anything could she actually like me._

Tsunade growls "You better be there in 30 minutes or you might find your precious Icha Icha series burned to a crisp you got that Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi gulps "Understood Lady Hokage." _She's actually serious_ _I can't let my babies be destroyed_ He turns to Naruto and Sakura see you in 30" He then **Shunshin's** away.

Tsunade smirks "Do your best and if you happen to torch his book all the better."

Naruto andSakura nod and leave the room they start walking Sakura smiles "This should be fun what do you think the test will be a straight up fight or something else."

Naruto shrugs "No idea Sakura-Chan but whatever it is we will win."

Sakura smiles "Yea, so how strong have you gotten Naruto-Kun."

He grins "Oh you will have to wait and see Sakura-Chan."

She nods "Same for you I'm much stronger now I'm Milady Tsunade's apprentice now she's taught me well."

Naruto grins "Cool can't wait to see how strong you are we'll kick butt."

Sakura grins "Yea, we will. So what you got planned for later."

Naruto shrugs "Nothing really train I guess."

Sakura nods "Even after this challenge against Kakashi-Sensei."

Naruto nods "Yea, can't slack on my training what about you."

Sakura shrugs "Nothing really maybe we could spar together."

Naruto grins "Sure thing Sakura-Chan."

Sakura smiles then her smile drops "So Naruto-Kun did the Akatsuki's find you."

Naruto shakes his head "Nah, although they were in the area we were several times, luckily we never actually came across them."

Sakura smiles _Thank god for that_ "Well I'm glad well let's kick some ass."

Naruto nods "You betcha Sakura-Chan."

Naruto and Sakura get to training ground 7 and see Kakashi leaning against a tree Naruto smirks "Who are you your not Kakashi-Sensei he doesn't know the meaning of the word on time or early for that matter."

Sakura chuckles at that and Kakashi just rolls his eyes "Very funny Naruto well now you're here let's get this test started shall we" He pulls out two bells "I'm sure you remember this test."

Naruto growls after remembering what happened last time He shows Kakashi an evil sadistic grin _This time it's your turn Kakashi-Sensei._

Kakashi raises an eyebrow _I don't like that look._

Sakura also remembers that test and how useless she was She also gives a sadistic grin _This time it will be different this time we will get those bells me and Naruto-Kun just you watch Kakashi-Sensei._

Kakashi looks at Sakura _OK they must have remembered the last time let's see how much they've improved._ Kakashi vanishes.

Naruto starts to look around but Sakura smiles "Watch this Naruto-Kun **Ōkashō (Cherry Blossom Impact)** "

Naruto watches in shock as Sakura literally destroys the ground in front of him _What the hell that was amazing damn I hope she doesn't punch me with that much power she definitely grown in strength damn_ "Wow, that was awesome Sakura-Chan."

Sakura blushes "Thanks, Naruto-Kun."

Kakashi who was under the ground never expected that and pulls himself to his feet _Never expected that but she is the Hokage's apprentice still how did she find me so easily._

Sakura grins "Did you like that Kakashi-Sensei there's more where that came from I'm not the weak little girl anymore."

Kakashi nods "Understood Sakura" He turns his head "Wait where's Naruto."

Naruto is behind Kakashi he grins "Oh Kakashi-Sensei **Sennon Goroshi (Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years Of Death.)**

Kakashi heard the name of the Jutsu _Crap this is going to hurt_ Kakashi gets hit with the move and goes flying away holding his arse.

Sakura goes to Naruto "Payback right."

Naruto grins "Oh yeah."

Sakura grins "Let's go oh wait these moves surprised him but how do we get the bells."

Naruto shrugs "We'll figure it out later let's go."

They arrive where Kakashi is and he glares at Naruto _I didn't even sense Naruto until it was too late._

Sakura then grins and jumps in there air " **Tsūtenkyaku (Heavenly Foot Of Pain)** " Kakashi barely dodges that and then quickly has to use **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Body Replacement/Substitution Technique)** to dodge Naruto's **Rasengan**. Kakashi is breathing heavily Damn they're both crazy.

Sakura grins " **Sakura Fubuki No Jutsu (Sakura Blizzard Technique.)** "

Kakashi doesn't at first know what Sakura's doing but manages to dodge most of the explosions but he still goes flying into a tree back first before he can use **Shunshin** he's hit with " **Daitoppa: (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** " Getting knocked back into the tree and he groans _OK there much better._

Naruto appears next to Sakura and she grins "Nice moves."

Naruto smiles "You to seems he's underestimated us but we still need to get those bells."

Sakura nods "We need to find a weakness."

Naruto nods then he grins "It's simple" He whispers to Sakura who grins.

Kakashi watches them _I wonder what that was about._

Naruto grins "Oh Kakashi-Sensei I was just wondering I know what happens at the end of Icha Icha Make Out Tactics do you want me to tell you."

Kakashi's eyes go wide open, _No he wouldn't I can't listen_ Unfortunately his Sharingan is active and it knows what Naruto says so he closes his eyes. It's at that time that Naruto rushes in grabs the bells and returns to Sakura he passes one of the bells to Sakura and they fist bump.

Sakura grins "Oh Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi opens his eyes and sees Naruto and Sakura holding the bells he looks down and groans "They tricked me."

Kakashi sighs "Well done Naruto and Sakura you did well your teamwork is perfect you worked together very well I'm very impressed."

Just then they hear clapping "Well done Naruto-Kun, Sakura you did well, Kakashi you were tricked stupid move but I'm very impressed none the less."

Naruto and Sakura smile "Thanks, Baa-Chan/Thank You Milady."


	8. The Date & The Rescue Mission

**I'll Always Be By Your Side Part 7 The Date & The Rescue Mission**

 **A/N: Hey Everyone it's been awhile since I updated this but here it is, I hope you like it, now I want to make this perfectly clear to everyone this story is NaruSaku not NaruHina, now I'm trying not to bash Hinata but Ino and Ayame are against her in regards to her and Naruto because they both want Sakura to end up with him now she's returning his feelings so sorry to the NaruHina fans but NaruHina will not be happening.**

 **Kyuubi (Kurama) Talking/Jutsu's**

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking To Inner Self'**

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it would have ended NaruSaku**

After Naruto and Sakura successful passed the test with Kakashi they split up, Sakura wanted to spend more time with Naruto but she needed to have a shower plus he said he needed to get some rest but they did decide to catch up later instead of sparing.

Tsunade gave her the rest of the day off which is good she can continue thinking of what she will do with Naruto later that is after she has a shower and cleans up. She's thinking of what they will do maybe she can ask him to go eat with her a date of sorts she blushes at the thought.

Before she heads home she wonders if she should eat but then remembers what she just thought about eating with Naruto later so passes on that thought and continues walking. She finally reaches her house and heads inside she immediately runs upstairs and grabs a towel before heading into the shower.

After 20 minutes she gets out and changes into fresh clothes before leaving the house and decides to walk around and think. She's missed Naruto so much since he left it was two and a half years but it felt like decades to her. She missed Naruto a lot she asked Tsunade about the Akatsuki and what she heard made her worried and hoped nothing happened to him.

She was happy when Tsunade told her that they wouldn't try anything with Jiraiya there but it didn't stop her from worrying. Luckily nothing did as he told her that earlier. She ends up walking past the Yamanaka flower shop she thought about heading in and seeing Ino but decided against it and carries on walking.

She's been walking for about five minutes when she hears someone calling her name and she knows it's Ino, maybe she saw her earlier so she stops to wait for her to catch up with her when she sees Ino she smirks then is shocked when she sees Ayame with her ' _I never knew they were friends, oh well._ '

After a minute Ino and Ayame stop beside her and Ino grins "We finally found you."

Where we're you?

Sakura looks at them both "Me and Naruto-Kun, had to challenge Kakashi-Sensei to that damn bell test again" She grins "We won totally tricked him it worked like clockwork so what's up."

Ino grins "Naruto-Kun, aye you say that a lot don't you, anyways we got problems and when I mean we I mean you and Naruto but mainly you."

Sakura looks at them both "Is it the Akatsuki."

Ayame doesn't know who they are but smirks "Worse ….. it's Hinata, after you split up with Naruto after you ate she tried to worm her way into Naruto pretty much asked Naruto-Kun out, she asked him out to eat but you just ate then she wanted to go for a walk with him but then an ANBU came down and told him the Hokage wanted him must have been what you said about the challenge, so it seems you have competition."

Sakura just nods but inside she's annoyed and so is her Inner Self ' _Crap I forgot about her, what should I do._ ' Her Inner Self then shouts in her head **Cha, Pound that girl into the ground she's trying to steal our man Naruto-Kun, is ours she had her chance.** Sakura nods ' _ **Yes, She's trying to take my Naruto-Kun, from me I won't let that happen, not now.**_ '

Sakura then looks at Ino "So why are you telling me this Ino, isn't she your friend also."

Ino looks at her then Ayame "Yes it's true Hinata is a friend but you're my best friend and.. well you like Naruto and even though she's liked him longer then you have Naruto's always liked you also so now you return his feelings well let's just say I'd rather you get Naruto then her."

Ayame nods "I agree with Ino, Naruto-Kun's like my little brother and I know he always liked you even when you didn't like him and now you do well let's just say it's just perfect and like Ino said I'd prefer he gets with you over Hinata not taking anything from her she seems a nice girl and all what I don't like about her is her stalking of him, she's done it for years."

Ino nods "Yea, I agree stalking what's up with that, if she wanted to talk to him then just do it but she didn't."

Sakura just looks at them both taking in all they both said she agreed that stalking him was wrong but she kind of did it to Sasuke but now thinking about Sasuke makes her skin crawl. "OK, so what should I do, although I'm not that close to Hinata I guess she is my friend also but I want to be with Naruto-Kun, she had her chance to get with him and she did nothing?"

Ino smirked "Well, Sakura, you have several advantages over her, he's your teammate not hers, you've spent more time with him then she ever has, plus Naruto likes you."

Ayame chuckles "I love Naruto like a brother but he's kind of dense he always liked you and he probably never even paid much attention to her so that's going against her."

Sakura smiles at them inwardly happy that her Naruto-Kun is so dense to not notice her she admits Hinata's more prettier than her but she doesn't care she won't lose Naruto to her "Well me and Naruto-Kun, are meeting up later, maybe can go out to eat as well ."

Ino giggles "Going on a date with Naruto-Kun, damn girl didn't you eat with him earlier make him think of nothing except you, go girl."

Sakura blushes but nods "A date well we said we'd meet up but where do we go."

Ayame rubs her chin "Anywhere but Ichiraku's it's a date after all."

Ino then grins "How about taking him to that new Sushi bar that just opened, you love Sushi so it's perfect and also means you can get him to eat something other than Ramen no offense Ayame."

Ayame just rolls her eyes but chuckles "None taken, I actually agree with you all he ate was Ramen that's why he was always so short before he left."

Sakura smiles "OK, I'll take him to there, but what do we do about Hinata I can't be around him all the time."

Ino chuckles she looked at Ayame and had evil grin on her face "Leave that to us, we will keep her away as much as we can."

Ayame nods then grins "I have an idea about tonight let's take her out shopping she'd never expect it and it will give the two lovebirds some quality time together without her trying to ruin the date."

Ino chuckles "That's a good idea, can always do with new clothes."

After what Ayame said Sakura hasn't stopped blushing and her Inner Self has been laughing **Yes, some alone time with Naruto-Kun, after the date we should take him back home and have some fun if you know what I mean fun all night long.**

Sakura blushes even harder if that was possible and Ino notices and chuckles ' _I can see the pervertedness of her mind taking over._ '

The three of them keep talking for a while then they split up and go their own ways but not before wishing Sakura luck tonight.

A few hours after that we find Naruto just waking up he's going to meet up with Sakura not that he knows what they're going to do, he'd ask her out on a date but after witnessing her super strength he'd rather not be in hospital right now. He's sitting on his couch thinking when there's a knock at the door at first he's confused, not many people actually knock at his door not that many people knows where he lives. He just shrugs and heads to the front door as he might as well find out who it is.

When he opens the door he's shocked to see its Sakura he didn't even know if she knew where he even lived "Sakura-Chan, what brings you here, I didn't even know you knew where I even lived."

She smiles "I guess that you forgot that I brought you home once before you left for your training trip remember lady Tsunade told me to bring you home when you refused to stay at the hospital."

He scratches his head "Oh yea, I was poisoned by that Teme Orochimaru, plus Hospital is really hell I hate staying there, it's all lies you know they're not making people better there trying to kill them by feeding them hospital food."

She giggles at that then frowns "Hey, I work at the hospital anyways are we going out we can call it a date if you want."

Naruto looks her in shock ' _Did I just hear her right did she just say she wants it to be a date, can this be real am I still asleep I must be dreaming._ ' "A date Sakura-Chan, am I dreaming."

She blushes and grabs Naruto's arm and loops her arm through it before pinching him "There you're not dreaming now let's go to this new Sushi bar that just opened let's go."

Naruto is confused but just shrugs he's not dreaming after all so just shrugs it off as he grabs his jacket and they leave the apartment. The whole way to the Sushi Bar she has her arm through his it feels nice to her. To Naruto he doesn't care that much still, it's still confusing him is the girl he's always had a crush on finally wanting to be with him, if that's true then this is just awesome, she has been close to him since he returned.

They don't actually head straight to the Sushi Bar they just walk around talking for a little while but after 30 minutes of just walking around and looking through shop windows Sakura leads him to the restaurant hopefully Hinata's not in the area. They arrive at the restaurant and sit down and start looking through the Menu, they order drinks first and then when the drinks arrive they order their food then continue talking.

Both of them are happy this is finally happening yes they ate at Ichiraku's earlier but this is a real date for Naruto he's liked Sakura for years but she only had eyes for Sasuke he thought all this whilst in hospital and after leaving with Jiraiya he hoped that Sakura would change and it seems that's exactly what happened and he couldn't be happier this is perfect, a dream come true, he just hopes he doesn't mess it up.

As for Sakura she's happy that Naruto is back she admits to herself she used to like Sasuke she thought he was the guy she'd end up with but when he betrayed the leaf to join up with Orochimaru her feelings changed, especially after what happened with Naruto.

When Naruto returned injured Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke tried to kill Naruto, she was worried for him he almost died plus he fought against Orochimaru again and got badly poisoned. She was sad that Sasuke died also but Sitting in the chair watching Naruto injured made her go back and think of what Naruto actually meant to her he saved her many times, she wanted to spend time with him as her feelings grew but then he left on his training trip.

When he left she felt so alone like something was missing from her life, she tried to forget about it by working hard under Lady Tsunade but she just couldn't forget Naruto she missed him too much, she dreamt of him often not that she'd even tell anyone as some of the dreams were kind of perverted like the one in the hospital, not to mention the one that ended up with them both doing it on Tsunade's desk whilst she was in a council meeting how that happened is anyone's guess.

When he did return she knew it was time, time to make a move she admits she wasn't sure if she loved him but after the second wet dream about him that pretty much answered that question for her. While she was working at the hospital she ended up finding Naruto's hospital records a huge file almost triple the size of anyone in the village it was more like a book than anything else, as she read through the file she would cry it made her mad just how they could do this to Naruto.

Just seeing Naruto makes her think back to the file and it would make her sad but now it's different now she's having so much fun being with the man she wants to be with and Hinata won't step in her way, maybe Hinata did like Naruto first but she had plenty of time to make a move whilst she wasted her time on Sasuke but she did nothing. Now it's her turn and she won't mess up she won't miss her chance.

After they'd eaten they both leave the restaurant they end up going for a walk, again she surprised Naruto by taking a hold on his hand and when Naruto looked at her she just blushed and was about to take her hand away when Naruto held her hand tighter and smiled at her so she just blushed again and smiled so they kept on walking.

They end up walking to the Hokage monument Sakura remembers this place from where she found Naruto before Tsunade told her to take Naruto home. There still holding hands when they arrive. They sit down next to each other admiring the view. Sakura's so close to Naruto her leg keeps touching Naruto's and every time it brings her out in Goosebumps not that holding hands didn't do that also.

She's trying to ignore her inner self that keeps telling her to just climb on top of Naruto and have sex right there, not that she hasn't thought about it herself but she's not ready just yet but soon. After an hour of just sitting there where Naruto ended up putting his arm over her shoulder and she moved closer if that was even possible they finally stood up to leave as it was getting dark.

Naruto takes her hand again and she gladly lets him do it and they walk back Naruto takes her to her house like a true gentleman should. When they arrive at her house he lets go of her hand and immediately she misses the warmth of his hand at first they just stand there not knowing what to do next. Naruto scratched his head like he does a lot when he doesn't know what to do.

Sakura is thinking around the same thing she decides to be bold and steps up to Naruto and as he's taller than her now she has to go on tiptoes and just plants a kiss on Naruto's unsuspecting lips. Naruto stares at her in shock as she pulls back not that he didn't love the feeling of her lips on his because he'd be lying if he said he didn't. His face turned bright red if that didn't indicate what he was feeling then what else would.

Their faces are both bright red as they both just stare at each other Naruto inwardly smirked ' _Did that just happen did we just kiss, wow it felt nice._ ' Sakura looks at Naruto ' _Wow, did I just kiss Naruto-Kun that was amazing; I can't wait to do that again._ ' She blushes again "I-I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-Kun."

Naruto to shocked to do anything or say anything just nods until he finally says something "OK, Sakura-Chan, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura quickly heads inside and closes her door and slides down to the floor with a big smile on her face "I just kissed Naruto-Kun." Whilst that is happening Naruto walks home in shock but he has to admit this was amazing. When they both end up in bed the last thoughts of both of them is ' _Best night ever._ '

The next day we see Team Kakashi at training ground 7, Naruto and Sakura arrived first and when Kakashi arrived he found Naruto and Sakura sitting beside each other and they were holding hands again he smirks when he sees this ' _So she made her move. Took her long enough I'm sure Naruto's happy and it seems she is to._ ' He smiles "Yo, team let's start with a spar between the two of you that is if you can separate yourselves from each other."

The two of them blushed at that but Naruto stood up and helped Sakura up and they start having a spar. They've been sparring for over 10 minutes when Kakashi sees a bird entering Konoha he wonders what's going on but if it's urgent he'll be notified. Another 10 minutes later Yūgao arrives "Kakashi-Senpai, lady Hokage has requested that you and your team meet her in her office immediately."

Kakashi just nods and she vanishes via **Shunshin** Kakashi then walks up to his team and stops the spar and takes them to the Hokage's office.

When they arrive Tsunade looks up "Oh good you're here, you have a mission, the Kazekage Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, your mission is to go to Suna and help retrieve him as you have been given permission to work with them."

Naruto is shocked not only has Gaara become the Kazekage that's cool in his eyes but that he's been kidnapped also that is what has pissed him off "They took Gaara, dammit, when do we leave."

Tsunade looks at Naruto ' _He's taking this badly as expected_ ' "Within the hour."

Kakashi looks at his team "OK team pack and meet me at the gate as soon as you can." Naruto and Sakura quickly nod to him and Tsunade then quickly leave the room and rush to their homes. Kakashi then turns back to Tsunade "So was it Itachi?"

She shakes her head "From all reports no it was a blond guy who used clay bombs the other one we don't know much about him other then he uses poisons."

About 45 minutes later we find Team Kakashi, rushing through the trees, As there travelling Naruto spots Temari walking back to Suna she obviously hasn't heard so they quickly approach her Kakashi informs her of what's happened and she's frozen in shock, he then tells her that he and his team are on their way to Suna and she's welcome to join them she just nods to shocked to say anything so they four of them then continue their journey, Temari is quiet on the trip which is understandable.

With Temari with them the trip goes easier as she knows the best ways and they make up quick time because she knows how to avoid the sandstorms. Sakura looks at Naruto who's been quiet since hearing about Gaara she just wants to hug him and tell him everything will be OK but she doesn't she then looks at Temari and can only imagine what she's going through Gaara's her little brother after all.

They do have to rest though as they're all exhausted well 3 out of four of them are plus an unexpected sandstorm appears so they have to find shelter so they find a cave to rest in, they have a quick meal before they get some rest. Kakashi starts reading his new book that Naruto gave him, Temari has already fallen asleep, leaving Naruto and Sakura sitting beside each other.

Sakura wants to comfort Naruto so she reaches out and takes his hand and Naruto at first does nothing then he looks at her "Sakura-Chan, what's up."

She just squeezes his hand "Are you OK."

He looks down in sadness "We have to save Gaara, he's just like me."

She nods "We will Naruto, we will find him and beat the Akatsuki."

He looks up at her in shock "Thank you, Sakura-Chan, it won't be easy though there S-Ranked ninja."

She nods "No need to thank me Naruto-Kun, I'm not weak anymore I'll be right beside you."

He smiles at her "Yes, I know Sakura-Chan."

Kakashi doesn't look up from his book "You should get some sleep you two."

They both nod and Naruto lies down and is surprised at the boldness of Sakura when Sakura pretty much cuddles up with Naruto with resting her back against Naruto's chest causing both of them to blush like crazy but they both quickly fall asleep. Kakashi actually raised an eyebrow at Sakura's boldness but he just shakes his head and chuckles and goes back to his book ' _Young Love._ '

The next morning Temari wakes up thanks to the smell of breakfast she looks up and sees it's Kakashi making the breakfast she then looks at Naruto and Sakura and is surprised that Sakura is now facing Naruto and there cuddling while there asleep. ' _So there a couple now are they, Shikamaru did say that she's waited ages for Naruto to return and now he has and it seems she made a move I think it's cute, I guess I'll have to tease them about this new relationship._ '

When Naruto wakes up a few minutes later he sees Pink hair and smirked ' _You mean that was real also._ ' He then looks up and sees Temari and she smiles at him and then he looks at Kakashi who gives him a thumbs up, Naruto just shakes his head. Then Sakura wakes up and she yawns and looks at Naruto and smiles "Morning Naruto-Kun, did you sleep well."

Naruto blushes at her "Oh yea, what about you."

She blushes also at her boldness last night "Yes, I did best sleep I've ever had."

Kakashi smirked "Breakfast is ready lovebirds."

Temari just chuckles at them both and they blush ever worse than before, they then eat their breakfasts with Temari constantly smirking at the two of them which causes them to blush constantly throughout breakfast. After that uncomfortable breakfast they get back on the road so to speak, they moved quickly and made Suna by midday.

When they arrived they were informed that Kankurō went after the Akatsuki and ended up getting himself badly beaten and poisoned. With Sakura being Tsunade's apprentice she quickly switched to Medic Nin mode and got to work healing Kankurō.

Naruto watched Sakura in amazement ' _Wow, Sakura-Chan's so cool, I can't believe how much she's changed, I first saw it during our fight with Kakashi but now she's showing me another side of her she's so cool._ '

He's then distracted when an old lady attacks Kakashi-Sensei but when an old man says something she stops and bursts out laughing which is weird so Naruto just shakes his head and continues watching Sakura his friend and lover.

After two hours where Sakura was able to extract all the poison from inside Kankurō's body he was told to rest by Sakura then Team Kakashi started to prepare to go after the Akatsuki, Temari wasn't allowed to go with them but that weird old lady who attacked Kakashi earlier who turns out to be one of the Suna elders goes with them her name is Lady Chiyo, when they're ready they all set off to bring back Gaara.


End file.
